Hoosier Millionaire
Hoosier Millionaire is a clone of $100,000 Fortune Hunt for the state of Indiana. Rules Main Game 10/28/89-12/25/99, 4/27/02-5/31/03 Six contestants each played three rounds and chose at least three numbers (one for each round) from a game board with 30 squares numbered 1-30. The dollar amounts ranged from $1,000-$10,000 (with $1,000 and $2,000 being the most common). There were also two bonus prizes (typically 5,000 Hoosier Lottery Scratch-Off tickets and a trip sponsored by ATA) on the board that "did not count towards a contestant's cash prize total" (that is, the contestant got to pick again until uncovering a number with a dollar amount). In some episodes, only one bonus prize was on the Board, mainly the instant tickets, and in 1996-97, there were three bonus prizes including the RCA Home Package. Round 3 eliminates the four contestants with the lowest dollar amounts until there were only two contestants left who both advanced to the playoff round. The contestant who ended with the most money moved on to the bonus round. All six contestants keep whatever money they earned (which was guaranteed to be at least $3,000). In 1992, a "Doubler" square was added to the game board which doubled whatever dollar amount was next picked. In the playoff, the players build on their previous scores, each picking until the opponent(s) can't catch up. HM12.PNG|Find this and you could be a millionaire playing Lotto Cash! HM13.PNG|Find this and you get lots of chances to win money! HM35.PNG|Find this and you could go to Hawaii! HM14.PNG|Find this and your next pick is Doubled! HM36.PNG|In 1998, NAPA would give contestants gift certificates if they choose the doubler. 1/3/00-4/20/02 Same idea, except that there were three players per game, 16 squares, and two rounds followed by the playoff. HM7.PNG|Barbara and the board in 1990... HM15.PNG|....in 1997 (from Evansville) (Notice the Long John Silver's logo at the top)..... HM18.PNG|...in 1998 (Again, notice the Long John Silver's logo at the top) HM8.PNG|...and in 2002. Bonus Round (Millionaire Round) Version 1 (1989–1990): The winning contestant is presented a board with four numbers. Behind each number are three green dollar signs and a red "no dollar sign" (called the "Stopper", or as Mark will call it, "The Non-winning Symbol"). Picking the first dollar sign won the contestant $50,000. The contestant could then stop and take the $50,000 or risk it for a try at the second green dollar sign. Picking the second dollar sign earned the contestant $100,000. The contestant could then risk it by picking from the two remaining numbers; picking the third dollar sign won the contestant the $1,000,000 grand prize. Picking the Stopper symbol would lose the $50,000/$100,000 risked, but the contestant still keeps all money earned in the regular game as well as receiving a stack of free Hoosier Lottery scratch-off game tickets. Version 2 (1990–12/25/99, 4/27/02-5/31/03): Same as version 1, but the three green dollar signs were replaced by $50,000, $100,000, and $1,000,000 symbols. This meant that the contestant could now win $1,000,000 on the first selection. In the mid-1990s, the two smaller prizes were increased to $150,000 (introduced in 1992) and $200,000 (introduced in 1991). Beginning on 1/22/94, the contestant was presented with a glass case of $100,000 cash that they could take and forget about the bonus round (again, by hitting the red stop button to stop or green button to go on) or risk it for one of the bigger cash prizes. Again, picking the Stopper symbol (which was changed by this point to a matching exploding graphic like the cash prizes) lost all bonus round money but the contestant still kept whatever was earned in the regular game. It was also by this point that the contestant was presented his/her winnings with a big check; previously only those who won the $1,000,000 grand prize was presented with the big check at the end. HM16.PNG|Mark Patrick has a case with $100,000 in cash. Will you take the money or play the Millionaire board? HM19.PNG|When the new set came in 1996, the 2 clam shells reveal.... HM20.PNG|....The Millionaire Board! HM3.PNG|No dollar signs allowed! HM37.PNG|One of many victims of this evil (or ugly) Stopper symbol since 1992. HM1.PNG|Will you take $50,000 or will you go on? HM2.PNG|Will you take $100,000 or will you go on? HM38.PNG|Since 1992, will you take $150,000 or will you go on? HM10.PNG|In 1993, Will you take $200,000 or go on? HM4.PNG|This is what everyone wants to get. HM21.PNG|The graphics may have changed, but winning a million is still exciting! HM40.PNG|A Hoosier Millionaire made on the road! (Terre Haute) HM39.PNG|Another Hoosier Millionaire made on the road! (Hammond) HM5.PNG|Winning a million is fun with.... HM6.PNG|....or without balloons. HM22.PNG|Another Hoosier Millionaire made in 1998! HM30.PNG|The Millionaire Board during the "No Dollar sign" era. HM31.PNG|Also from the "No Dollar sign" era but the amounts increased to $100,000 and $200,000 respectively. HM32.PNG|During the "Stopper" era. HM33.PNG|When the set changed in 1996, and HM goes on road shows, this board is used. HM23.PNG|The Millionaire board in 1998... vlcsnap-2014-07-05-17h14m40s233.png|...in 1999... vlcsnap-2014-04-16-13h24m30s126.png|...and in 2002. vlcsnap-2014-04-16-13h24m44s219.png|Apparently, there was another $1M graphic used in the early days of the new bonus round. Version 3 (Millionaire Match, 1/3/00-4/20/02): Nine squares are presented. Behind four of them are the first half of a dollar bill, "$50", "$100", "$150", and "$250". Behind three are the ",000"'s, and behind two are Stoppers. Forming a complete bill won that prize, finding both Stoppers ended the round, and finding two ",000"'s on the first two pics won $1,000,000. In all formats, finding the Stopper(s) won the player an additional $25,000. Hysteria! On 6/7/03, new hosts (Cody Stark & Catt Sadler) and a new format debuted, in which the million was now awarded every 13 weeks. On 10/23/04, the show's announcer Tony Lamont replaced Stark as co-host. Main Game While the basic format (6 players & 30 numbers) remained, the following changes were made: *The minimum prize each contestant will win was doubled to $6,000. *The $1,000 squares were removed and replaced with $2,000 squares and additional bonus prizes ranging in value from $2,000-$5,000. *A new strategy in the preliminary round allowed the contestant who reveals the "Doubler" square to either use it immediately on his next selection, or to hold it to use on a selection later in the game. Hoosier Millionaire Doubler Seven spaces are presented, spelling out the word "DOUBLER". Behind them are three "doubler" squares, one "tripler" square and three "stoppers." If the player reveals a "doubler"/"tripler", their front game score is increased accordingly. It's possible for a player to hit all three "doubler" spaces followed by the "tripler", but if a stopper is found at any time, the player's total reverts back to the amount won in the front game. During the first six weeks of the season, the winner of each "Doubler" game was placed on a leaderboard. Starting with the seventh week, the "Doubler" game winner was placed only if his or her amount exceeded the lowest amount on the leader board. Tournament Every 12 weeks, the six players with the highest totals square off for a guaranteed $1 million. The Hoosier Millionaire Hysteria tournament is divided into quarterfinals, semi-finals and finals. The game has a basketball theme and is played on a 16-square board, which resembles a basketball backboard and net. Each quarter, players will select a square from the board, which will reveal a two-pointer ($2,000), three-pointer ($3,000), foul (opponent gains control and $1,000) or turnover (lose a turn). The players who win the quarter finals advance to the semi-finals. The two winners of the semi-finals compete in the championship game for $1 million. The winner of the championship game receives $1 million, and the remaining five players keep their total winnings from the tournament. 25th Anniversary In 2014, Hoosier Millionaire celebrated its (and the lottery's) 25th Anniversary with a special revival. A new ticket debuted, non-winners would enter the ticket online for a chance to play a non-televised game, with five players selected prior to the event, plus one selected at the event. The non-televised game plays under the classic rules. The front game has half the values of the regular game ($500-$5000), with no extra spaces. The winner plays the regular endgame, with the Stopper, $1000, $5000, and $10,000. The five winners from each game advance to the final game at the Indiana State Fair, with the sixth player again selected at the event. This game plays under the standard rules, and the winner faces the standard Millionaire Round, with lesser amounts of $150,000 & $250,000. Trivia Sometimes whenever Mark is absent, Tony will take his place as host and announcer at the same time. According to the Hoosier Lottery, the show created 191 Hoosier Millionaires. On the first day of selling, 8.19 Million Hoosier Millionaire Scratch-offs have been sold. Marilyn Bonavita becomes the first Hoosier Millionaire. Dena Seabrook becomes the 1,000th contestant on Hoosier Millionaire. Kelly Gray became the youngest Hoosier Millionaire at the age of 19. Clarence Moore became the 191st and final Hoosier Millionaire. Music 1989 - ????? 1996 - Bernie Hirsch 1997 - Brooks Street Music 2000 - Rich Airis & Scott Kemper Other pictures hoosiermillionare_p.jpg|1996 Set Entrances & Bonus HM24.PNG HM25.PNG HM26.PNG HM27.PNG HM28.PNG HM29.PNG Cast pictures HM34.PNG|The trio back then... groupshot283.jpg|...and Now! Catchphrases "Thanks Mark!" - Lamont or Hobbs "It's time to find out if (insert winner's name) of (insert hometown) is going to become our/the next Hoosier Millionaire!" - Lamont "Red if you wanna stop, Green if you wanna go." - Patrick YouTube Videos Full Episodes Full Episode from 5/26/90 Full Episode from 8/11/90 Full Episode from 8/18/90 Full Episode from 9/8/90 Full Episode from 7/13/91 Full Episode from 7/20/91 Full Episode from 6/13/92 Full Episode from 1/30/93 Full Episode from 3/20/93 Full Episode from 5/15/93 Full Episode from 10/23/93 Full Episode from 1/29/94 Full Episode from 2/26/94 Full Episode from 4/16/94 Full Episode from 9/24/94 Full Episode from 3/4/95 Full Episode from 8/26/95 Full Episode from 1/20/96 Full Episode from 8/31/96 Full Episode from 2/22/97 Full Episode from 9/13/97 Full Episode from 11/1/97 Full Episode from 1/10/98 Full Episode from 6/6/98 Full Episode from 6/13/98 Full Episode from 4/13/02 (taped off WSBT in South Bend) Hoosier_Millionaire (4 13 2002) Part 1|Part 1 Hoosier Millionaire (4 13 2002) Part 2|Part 2 Hoosier Millionaire (4 13 2002) Part 3|Part 3 Promos for Hoosier Millionaire From the 80s (taped off WTTV in Indianapolis) From the 90s (taped off WLFI in Lafayette, IN) Category:Big Prize Category:Regional Category:Indiana Category:Lottery Category:Long-Running Category:1989 premieres Category:2005 endings